


Compatibility

by lionessvalenti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Consentacles, Drabble, Eggs, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Hank wasn't sure, but Merchek was confident.





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Hank hadn't been so sure when Merchek suggested it.  
_I want you to fertilize my eggs,_ Merchek had said through soft telepathy.  
Hank had stared at him, taking in his twelve bobbing tentacles. "Our bodies aren't compatible."  
That shouldn't have been his only issue. An alien wanted to mate with him, but that part didn't bother him.  
_They will be._  
And they were. Merchek's tentacles were wrapped around Hanks legs and his back, holding him flush to damp skin. Hank's cock throbbed as it was sucked into the egg sac. It felt so good he nearly sobbed.  
Compatible after all.


End file.
